The First Annual Hunger Games!
by racheled12
Summary: CLOSED!.What happened on the FIRST Hunger Games? What will the arena be like? Read the story to find out :
1. Final Tributes and the Reaping

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER.**

**By the way if you didn't get this, I'm doing it like the real book: written in first person.**

**The main character is Samantha Grace, and here are the other characters:**

District 1:

Elysia "Elly" Monteque

Daron Greystone

District 2:

Kiera Gillen

Nolan Yates

District 3:

Lavender Strawsorrel

Colin Underwood

District 4:

Serena Fishel

Jasper Shulton

District 5:

Selena Yodis

Luca Donson

District 6:

Nevaeh Ember

Zane Storm

District 7:

Sugar Maple

James Tyler

District 8:

Nashota Winkle

Thomas Smith

District 9:

Artessa "Tess" Harlow

Mark Vires

District 10:

Kentahla "Kenta" Romaine

Nathan Randiff

District 11:

Sharice Johnson

Cropen "Stelter" Frose

District 12:

Samantha "Sam" Grace

Dylan Hunter

**This is the FIRST hunger games, so the war refers to the FIRST war.**

**I know that the mentor, not the escort, gets you sponsors and stuff, but come on… no one has won yet!**

**Let the 1st**** Hunger Games Begin!**

* * *

"Sammy! News about the war is on! Get in here!"

"Be right there!"

I put down what I am doing and run into the living room. Being the Mayor's daughter means that we get special luxuries, like getting a large television. Most families in District 12 have to crowd around a tiny television to watch the latest news on the war, but not us; we are lucky.

President Evans is on the screen in front of a bomb site. The area is seriously destroyed and no one is in sight other than the President. It is a frightening scene, but nothing is worse than what he is saying.

"This is District 13. Everyone that lived here is dead and gone."

I hear my mother gasp. We had friends in District 13. I had been friends with the Mayor's youngest daughter, Elizabeth, since we could toddle.

"We did not want to resort to such drastic measures, but given the circumstances, but we had to do what we did. The war is officially over!"

A crowd at the capital shows on screen. They are cheering and holding up signs. The President is back on the screen, standing in front of the crowd.

"I will be right back with a new law right after we show this video."

The President flashes off of the screen and a video about the damage on each district begins to play. My mother is crying silently and staring blankly at the television. My father is comforting her sadly, because now we all know the truth. We lost. The war is over.

I feel anger welling up inside me so I walk over to the piano and start playing. I have been playing piano and flute since I was two, so I can play a fair amount of music. I play Elizabeth's favorite song, mourning her and her family's death. The song is peppy and exciting, and it contrasts the mood of the room. I can't stand death, and music is the way I can calm down after a death.

The president comes back on so I stop playing and go sit next to my five year old brother, who is completely oblivious to what just happened. He is playing with model trains.

President Evans is holding up a piece of paper and he starts to read it off.

"To show the districts that they are no match to my power, I have created a game. I know what you are thinking, but this is no children's game. This will be a game that tests sanity, skills, strength, and above all, courage. Here are the rules of my game. Each of the thir- twelve districts will send one boy and one girl, between the ages of 12 and 18 to participate in the Hunger Games. All of the children will be placed into an arena, a game board of sorts, and will stay there until the game is complete. These children will be fighting to the death… on live TV." I am gaping by the time he says this and my mother looks faint.

"No-" My father chokes out. He never cries, yet I see tears streaming down his face. I know why he is crying. I am fourteen. I am eligible to be in the Hunger Games.

The president is smirking, and the capital people look completely unaffected. District one and two have probably been warned before hand also. They are the capital's lapdogs. He resumes talking.

"The reapings will be held tomorrow at 10:00 AM. If you are not in the city square by then, you will be killed. Good night." The screen goes black.

**At the Reaping**

This is chaos! Everyone is running around the city square trying to find friends and family and the is a stage in the middle with two people on it: a woman and a man. The woman is franticly trying to calm everybody down and the man has his nose in a book, so I can't tell who he is. I am standing in the very center of the mess and my only priority is staying standing up. I will surely be trampled if I fall.

"SILENCE!" Everybody stops and stares wide-eyes at the man on stage. It is President Evans.

"Thank you. Now I would like children between the ages of 12 and 18 in the center and everybody else on the outside. You have 20 seconds. Go." We all scramble to the designated areas and I see how the children's area is set up. There are fourteen different roped off squares that are labeled according to age and gender. I search for my section and then step into the other huddled 14 year old girls. I find my friend Sarah and we stand together in the middle of the clump of anxious girls. Then the woman steps to the microphone. Welcome to the first ever Hunger Games!" she said it like she wanted cheering and rooting, but she got silence.

" I am the District 12 escort. My name is Paula Pinkkey. The escort is the person who helps you along your journey through the Hunger Games. I will get you sponsors, send you gifts, and for the moment, I will choose the names! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Great. They put a capital person in charge of our survival.

"Ladies first!" She walks over to the ball labeled girls and reaches in. She digs around for a moment and grabs one slip of paper. Then she walks back over to the podium and starts reading of the name.

'Please not me! Please not me!' I think this to myself over and over.

"The girl tribute is… Samantha Grace! Where is Samantha?"

The crowd gasps. Everybody knows me as the Mayor's daughter. I am shocked and can't move. It can't be me! She must have called someone else's name.

Then Sarah pushes me toward the stage.

"Don't cry," she whispers to me.

A gap has formed in the cluster of girls and I slowly walk to the stage with my head down.

I stand on the stage in my golden dress with red sparkles. I have beautiful golden shoes on. I look like the sun, but i sure don't feel like it.

Paula shakes my hand and whispers in my ear.

"Be strong."

She then walks over to the boys container and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Alex Hunter!" she calls out the name and a scared 12 year old jerks his head up with scared eyes.

"No!" I hear a desperate scream from somewhere in the 15 year olds.

"Please he is only 12!"

"Well you can volunteer to go in for him but I-"

"I volunteer!" the 15 year old runs up to the stage and I look back at Alex. He is relived for himself and scared for his brother.

"What is your name young man?" Paula asks politely.

"My name is Dylan Hunter." Dylan is pretty handsome, but he is also very strong (at least that's what his muscles tell me). Now that i know his name, I reconize him from my school. He is in the grade ahead of me.

"What a show!" Paula twitters excitedly.

The crowd just stands there. Some crying, and some in shock. Someone fainted. It was my mom. I wonder if I will be allowed to say goodbye to them. Who knows? I am going to the Hunger Games.

* * *

REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW! :)


	2. Goodbyes and Train

**Hey guys!**

**Ok so this chapter is goodbyes and some of the train ride.**

**Ok so I totally messed up! Dylan Is 15! Sorry for the confusion!**

**I need some ideas about the arena and stuff so send me a message (don't review it) and I will think about putting it into my story! **

**Please Review! Reviews make my day! **

**If you can't review it might be because you have already reviewed my earlier chapter two... If that makes any sense... Well I love reviews but if it won't let you review then please message me!**

After I shake hands with Dylan, I am herded into a room to say goodbyes. I am so glad that I can say goodbye to my family because I don't think I will come out of this death trap alive.

The first people to come in are my friends Sarah and Georgia. When Sarah starts talking, I can barely hold back tears.

"You'll do great!" She is crying. How can I try to believe her when she is crying?

"We'll see you when you come back!" Georgia is always way too positive. We all know I won't be coming back.

I hug them and we talk about sleepovers and memories until the guards tell them their time is up. I say goodbye and wipe the tears from my eyes.

Next to come in are my dad and my little brother.

"Where is mom?"

"She is still unconscious. We are going to miss you bud."

"I will miss you too dad." I hug him and cross my fingers that Mom will wake up before I have to go.

"What is going on Samantha?" I pull him into my lap and try hard not to cry, because he is already scared.

"Jake, I won't be coming back for a while. Can you make sure daddy and mommy don't get into any trouble? And anything you see on the TV screen isn't real. Think of it as a pretend game." I give him a reassuring smile and then I hug him as tight as I can.

"When will you be coming back?"

"I don't know… I don't know."

"I will miss you! I brought you this!" He shows me a badly wrapped item and I take it from him. If I open it now then I will cry and scare him even more.

"Thanks Jake." I hug him and a guard makes them leave.

"WAIT!" I hear my mom scream at the guard and rush into the room.

"Time is up lady! Get out!" What a mean guard!

"Mom! Please let me say goodbye to her sir!" I think the sir softened him up.

"You have two minutes!" He closes the door and I am left with my mom.

"They told me that you can take a token to remind you of home. I got you something."

"It's okay mom. I don't need anything."

"Just look." Se hands me a rod about the length of a pencil. It is wider then a pencil and silvery.

"Um, thanks but I don't know-"

"Blow into this part right here." She points to a part in the front and I blow into it. It makes a sweet sound and I press on one of the keys. The tune changes.

"It is a _very _small flute. I know how you hate death. This might help you whenever you need it."

"Thank you Mom!" I was touched. This must have cost a lot of money. We are richer than most of district twelve, but we didn't have much extra money to spend.

"Times up! Get out lady!" The guard drags my mom out of the room.

"Goodbye Sammy! I love-" The door closes.

I meet up with Dylan and walk up to the train platform. There are cameras everywhere and I discreetly wipe the tears from my eyes. I cannot show weakness. I look up at Dylan and he notices that I have been crying. He gives me a small reassuring hug and then waves to the cameras.

We get onto the train and right when the door closes I feel like I am in another world. There are fancy sofas and pictures everywhere. The noise from outside is drowned out as the train lurches to a start. I fall over and Dylan catches me.

"Whoa! You okay?"

"Ya I'm okay. Thanks for catching me! If I had fallen I might have broken that lamp." He just laughs and I smile.

"Hi kids!" Paula Pinkkey has come into the room and is moving us into the dining room.

"Time to eat!" I see whole tables of food and Paula is just grabbing food and piling it up onto her plate. I do what she is doing and I end up with way to much food. They same thing happened with Dylan and we both felt ashamed that we wasted so much food.

"I'm so sorry Paula, but I can't eat all of this."

"Oh don't worry dear, it's not like it matters." Dylan and I exchange glances and Paula brings us into a room with a television much bigger than ours in it. Paula turns on the reapings and I see district one flash up on the screen.

I notice the girl from district one because she has green eyes like daggers. I see Dylan shudder from the corner of my eye.

Next is district two.

The girl doesn't look too scary, but the boy is like a boulder. I bet he could pick up this train with one finger and throw it across the globe! I will defiantly try to stay away from him.

There is nothing special about the people from three and four, but I do notice that the district four kids seem overly confident, just like one and two. Maybe they were warned about the games also.

The next districts flash by and there are a few noticeable ones that I might be scared of and this one guy from district 6 who only has four fingers on one hand (weird, right?).

When we get to district 12 I notice things that I didn't notice in the real thing, like how I am standing. I am standing with my legs crossed and my hands behind my back. I makes me look vulnerable and weak. That is NOT a good thing.

The reapings end and I feel overwhelmingly tired. It must be because of the stress of the games.

I excuse myself from the room and go to my comfortable room. I change into a nice, soft nightgown and sit on my bed, holding Jake's gift. I open it and I tear slides down my cheek. It is his favorite toy train. I smile and place the train on my nightstand.

"Thanks Jake." I whisper, and then I turn out the light and go to sleep, anxious about the games.


End file.
